


Louis Tomlinson's Best Mate

by b0yfriendsinl0ve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I think i'm in love with you and I'm terrified.” + Lilo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis Tomlinson's Best Mate

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been doing a couple of tumblr prompt meme things and i'm planning on doing some more so i decided i might as well upload them to ao3 too so yeah
> 
>  this is my first ever lilo fic but i hope i'll write more

Louis has lots of friends.

He’s good at being friends with people, at keeping in contact with the people that are most important to him. He can have everyone in the room on his side if he wants. Hell, he has nearly an entire stadium rooting for him most nights. He’s a very likeable person. And friendship is very important to him, but there’s no title more important in the world, probably, than that of _Louis Tomlinson’s Best Mate._

And Louis’ had plenty of best mates in his life. Stan when he was a teenager, Harry from the moment he met him, Zayn for a couple of years before things got complicated and his mum, obviously. Sometimes he wonders if he’s too flaky when it comes to his best mate, but it’s not like he stops caring about them if he starts spending more time with someone else. Not at all. And anyway the heart wants what the heart wants.

And right now his heart wants Liam.

Not like _that._ Well. Maybe a bit like that.

Liam may genuinely be the best mate he’s ever had. There’s just so much to him that Louis just loves. He loves it when they mess with each other, or when they team up together. He loves when they play footie together, both so competitive it normally ends in a few grazed elbows. He loves when they watch telly quietly together, or write songs together, thoughts blending so easily it’s almost scary. He loves it when Liam’s in control and professional and he loves it when he listens to what Louis tells him to do.

Basically he just loves Liam a whole lot.

And probably not like _that._ Hopefully.

It’s not his fault that he finds Liam attractive. Anyone would. He’s just a fit lad. And Louis can appreciate a fit lad from time to time. It just so happens that when that time comes around it’s always Liam. But, to be fair, he is around all the time. So it’s really not his fault.

And everyone knows that Liam has a heart of gold. He’s kind to everyone and easily excited and sweet and funny and talented and those are things that everyone appreciates. It’s not like Louis’ the only one.

And maybe when they have water fights on stage, Liam’s shirt going all see-through and clingy is a nice little bonus, but it’s definitely not the aim. And he was only ripping Liam’s shirt open for the fans, because they deserve to see that every now and then after everything they’ve done for them. And maybe when Liam hugged him during the concert tonight his breathing hitched and his heart beat stuttered, but. Well. It was a really tight hug, ok?

So maybe he does like Liam like _that._ Just the tiniest bit.

He’s not gonna do anything about it. Of course not, he’s not an idiot. He’s not gonna risk ruining the group dynamic, god know there’s been too much of that lately. And he’s perfectly fine with them just being best mates. It’s not exactly a hardships, being best mates with Liam Payne. It’s quite the privilege really. And he wouldn’t risk that for anything. Not even for more of Liam. Even though sometimes he really wants to.

He’s on the bus. Because of course he is, he always is. But tonight, Liam is too. It’s not exactly a strange occurrence, but it is rare. Liam tends to favour proper beds over familiarity, and Louis kind of hates him for it. Because staying on the bus is even nicer with one of the boys, especially when it’s Liam.

“Are you sure you’re alright, mate? I never normally beat you,” Liam asks, nudging their arms together from where they’re both sat on the sofa.

And yeah. They’re playing FIFA. And how dare Louis let Liam win. Disgraceful really.

Louis puts the controller down. “I let you win. I’m all about charity work, you see.”

Liam laughs. Louis likes making him laugh. “Me too, that’s why I hang around with you.”

Louis gasps in mock-horror. “Oi,” he says, whacking Liam in the arm, “don’t be cheeky.”

Liam chuckles and grabs his hand, purely to stop the attack but Louis’ appreciates it in many ways. Then Liam pulls, causing Louis to fall into his chest. Then he changes the channel to some American comedy Louis’ never seen before, and wraps his arm securely around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis smiles softly, biting his lip, and let’s his head rest on Liam’s shoulder. Settling in to watch the telly.

Louis likes this. Being cuddled up to Liam. He’s always been a very tactile person and Liam gives the nicest, warmest hugs. It’s rather wonderful. He could definitely fall asleep like this.

Liam shakes him gently. “Louis?” He’s whispering, like he isn’t sure if Louis’ still awake or not. Louis’ not entirely sure either, but he hums in response anyway.

Liam shakes him again. “Louis could you look at me please.”

Louis pulls himself up slowly. It’s difficult, what with him being so tired and Liam’s chest being so warm and sturdy. But he does eventually find himself face to face with the boy in question.

They’re a lot closer than Louis had intended. Not that he minds. He’s close enough to see the different shades of brown in Liam’s eyes. He’d like to count them someday, name them, paint his entire house in that palette. He hums again, something soft, just to let Liam know that he’s listening.

Liam reaches out to grip Louis’ bicep, and he can feel how much he’s shaking. Louis frowns. Something’s wrong. He does his best to shake the tiredness from his mind, completely focussing in on Liam this time, because something’s wrong and Louis is gonna fix it. He never wants Liam to be upset.

“Li? What’s wrong?”

Liam breathes out shakily, still looking nervous. His eyes dance around a bit. Like he doesn’t quite know where to look. Or maybe he’s just trying to bide himself some time. Whichever one it is, he finally meets Louis’ eyes, seeming to steel himself for something. And Louis is so worried now he feels almost sick.

“Louis, I-” he starts before cutting himself off. Louis reaches out for the hand not holding tightly onto his arm, squeezing Liam’s fingers reassuringly. Liam jumps at the action, but it seems to finally give him the confidence he needs to say what’s on his mind, voice still shaky, “I think i'm in love with you and I'm terrified.”

Anyone who knows Louis know he always has something to say. Right now though. He’s speechless.

Liam still looks scared, and Louis doesn’t want that, but he feels like even if he knew what to say he’d probably be sick. He feels weird, stomach squirmy and not in the way it normally is around Liam. He kind of wants to run away because surly Liam is taking the mick. He has to be, doesn’t he?

Liam pulls back from him, shuffling as far away as he can considering how small the sofa is. “Lou? Please say something.”

“What?” Louis croaks.

Liam honest to god whimpers, and not in the way Louis’ dreamed about. “Don’t make me say it again, I’ll be sick.”

Which is a tiny bit offensive maybe, but mainly all Louis can think is: are you serious?

“Are you serious?” he asks, fiddling with a loose thread on his jumper just to give him something else to focus on. He’s never been so aware of his entire body before. Of how his knee is still so close to Liam’s knee. A knee that belong to someone who just told Louis he loves him.

Liam blushes and nods shakily. “Yeah, I reckon so.” He looks bloody terrified.

But Louis feels ecstatic. He probably looks like a maniac, he’s definitely smiling a bit manically.

Liam looks a bit less ready-to-puke now and more just generally nervous and confused. “You don’t hate me now do you? Oh god. I know I shouldn’t have said anything, but you just looks so beautiful and I just liked holding you and I don’t want you to hate me and I’ve never fancied a boy before, Louis, let alone a mate, I dunno what to do, I mean who even does that-“

Liam looks nearly ready to cry now and Louis rushes over to him, landing half in his lap and hands framing his face. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life. And they’ve certainly done some amazing things. Him and the boys. Him and Liam, _his_ Liam.

He wipes away the few tears that have started trickling down Liam’s cheek, leaning close enough so that their noses rub together. He’s always wanted to do that. “Liam Payne, you absolute idiot.” Which, probably wasn’t what Liam was expecting to hear based on his reaction. But more than anything he looks frozen to the spot, terrified of moving, letting Louis do what he wants. He’s always like that quality in a man.

“Um, what?” he asks, arms shakily moving to Louis’ waist and _yes._ This is what he wants more than anything.

Louis slides so that he’s properly straddling him. “I love you too, you moron. Why do you think I’m so good at writing love songs with you? You & I is pretty much all about you.”

Liam blushes, eyes wide. “Oh. Good. Um, same, really.”

They kind of just stare at each other for a while, both blushing heavily and smiling so wide their cheeks hurt. Louis cannot believe this is happening. It’s kind of everything he’s always wanted. Well, that and-

He smirks. “Y’know I’ve seen a _lot_ of romcoms, and I’m pretty sure this is the bit where the love interests kiss?” He leans closer again, sliding his nose along Liam’s cheek. Teasing like he so often does to Liam. Just normally not like this. He cannot wait for more.

Liam turns even red-er, if that’s possible. “Oh, yeah we should do that.” And Louis can’t help but laugh, can’t believe this is his life. He leans in, finally, _finally_ , and yeah. He cannot wait for more.

For such a good song writer, his boy isn’t very eloquent. But he is a very good kisser. And Louis’ best mate. And possible the love of his life too. Win win, really.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://b0yfriendsinl0ve.tumblr.com/)


End file.
